Personal trainer
by focaloca
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar un sábado por la mañana? si quieren saberlo entren a leer y dejen reviews! ONE SHOT


-Te duele aca?

-No

- y aca? – su mano iba subiendo por mi pierna, comenzó por mi tobillo y ya esta por encima de mi rodilla

-NO- dije ya irritada mientras tomaba su mano y la ponía en mi tobillo- me duele ahí, _solamente_ ahí

-¿Segura?

Me miro fijamente intentando ¿seducirme? Porque yo creo que si, esa mirada no la había visto nunca antes… bueno unas cuantas veces pero nunca como hoy.

-Estoy totalmente segura- se lo dije separando cada silaba a ver si lograba entenderlo ¿ y saben que izo? SE RIO con su hermosa sonrisa ladina.

-¿Qué? ¿Te da risa que me haya lastimado el tobillo?

-No, me da risa que te pongas nerviosa- no sé que más se esperaba, como no iba a estar nerviosa si el gimnasio esta vacio excepto por el y claro, yo. Hasta el que siempre esta cuidando la caja se fue a tomar una siesta en algún banco del baño, y también, ¿qué puede pasar un sábado por la mañana?

-No estoy nerviosa, solo molesta-respondí mientras el seguía arrodillado y con las manos en mi tobillo lastimado.

-Bueno, voy a traer el botiquín- dijo y por fin soltó mi tobillo, creo que lo estaba utilizando de raposera. La próxima vez que busque un Personal trainer me voy a asegurar que no sea idiota.

No tardo mas de un minuto en regresar con un botiquín blanco y sin esperar mas comenzó a entablillar mi esguince, o por lo menos eso me dijo el que era, pero no crean que me voy a quedar con el veredicto de un tarado, apenas pueda me voy a ir a un hospital a que lo revisen.

-Bueno, yo creo que deberías irte a tu casa a poner te hielo o alguna crema- ¿Hielo? ¿crema? Lo que yo necesito es una radiografía y un doctor

Me ayudo a levantarme y rengueando fui a buscar mi bolso del casillero y para cuando salí Sasuke seguía ahí, ¿que no tiene nada mejor que hacer? Camine o me arrastre hasta la puerta, lo mire unos segundos y le dije "Chau" sin alegría, sin _nervios_, sin nada solo chau, el se despidió moviendo la mano pero había algo extraño, su sonrisa, esa era su sonrisa de burla. No me preocupe en buscar que era lo que le causaba gracia y seguí mi camino al auto, subí en el y cuando pise el acelerador…

-LA GRAN PUTA – eso había dolido

Al rato veo como el sexy pelinegro, porque vamos no le puedo negar lo sexy, se asoma por la puerta con su sonrisa convertida en una carcajada. ¿Desde cuando es tan alegre? Uchiha de mierda, solo le da risa la desgracia ajena, pero no crean que esto se va a quedar asi, recuerden _el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor. _

-Tomare un taxi- dije mas para mi que para el

-Yo te llevo- se ofreció mi personal trainer y no me iba a negar además si tengo suerte en el camino se me da la oportunidad de vengarme.

-Gracias, creo- dije a lo que el volvió a reir

-¿Y como debo interpretar el creo?- pregunto todavía con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara

-Como un creo, ¿Cómo mas?- me moría por agregar un ¿Cómo mas idiota? Pero no me puedo arriesgar a que me deje acá tirada.

No dijo nada mas y si lo izo yo no lo escuche porque ya estaba dentro de su auto esperando que a el se le ocurra subirse. Por fin entro arranco y cuando estábamos a una cuadras de el gimnasio se me cruzo una muy interesante pregunta por mi cabecita.

-¿No me vas a preguntar mi dirección?

-Todavía no, primero vamos a mi departamento a que me duche- ¿y porque no se ducho en el gimnasio? Se lo preguntaría pero algo de agradecimiento le debo ¿No?

No tardamos mucho en llegar a su departamento que era sin dudas muy lindo y parecía muy caro, se estaciono en el garaje y bajo del auto.

-¿No vienes? ¿o prefieres asfixiarte ahí dentro?- Me miraba atreves del vidrio, acepte lo que supongo fue una especie de invitación

Entramos al ascensor donde el ya empezó a buscar las lleves de su departamento, el ascensor paro y salimos de el, Sasuke se detuvo frente a una puerta que debe ser la suya y la abrió con la llave que ya había separado. Todo era muy ordenado y no había ni un mueble mal ubicado.

-Puedes mirar la tele mientras o comer algo- dijo mientras desaparecia

_-_Gracias

Luego de quince minutos de incomodidad salió Sasuke con solo una toalla atada por la cintura, no me miro ni por un segundo y entro a su cocina, para cuando volvió tenia una bolsa con hielo en su mano

-Esta hinchado- dijo mirando mi tobillo y no podía negarlo, estaba hinchado

Se acercó a mi dejándome una excelente vista de sus abdominales, se agacho y comenzó a sacarme el vendaje para ponerme el hielo. Yo había dicho que Sasuke era sexy pero creo que me quede corta. Levanto la vista como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos y la sonrisa ladina volvió a aparecer en su rostro. Se que es estúpido pero me quede estática en mi lugar creo que ni pestañeaba y el aprovecho eso para acercarse a mis labios.

-¿Duele mucho?- dijo con sus labios rozando los míos.

-Si, creo que tienes que distraerme para que no piense en cuanto me esta doliendo- una sonrisa se hizo presente en ambos rostros y una misma idea se formo en ambas mentes.

-Estoy seguro que podre hacer eso

Me recosté por el sillón y Sasuke tomo su lugar encima de mí, comenzó a besarme y a explorar mi boca con su lengua y yo sin poder evitarlo deje escapar un pequeño gemido, sonrió y metió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y comenzó a jugar con mi corpiño mientras masajeaba mis pezones. Yo no me iba a quedar atrás por lo que deslice mis manos por su torso retrasándome en sus abdominales para después toparme con una molesta toalla la cual me dispuse a sacar pero me vi interrumpida por unas grandes manos.

-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunte con la intención de molestarlo

El respondió despojándome de mi blusa y con una increíble velocidad izo lo mismo con mi corpiño.

-Ahora estamos parejos- dijo mientras mantenía su vista fija en mi lo que me resulto incomodo.

Comenzó a recorrer mis piernas con sus manos y paso su lengua por mi oreja para después besar mi cuello y bajar hasta mis pechos donde se entretuvo con mis pezones. Yo por mi parte agarre el hielo que el había dejado tirado y lo pase por la zona baja de Sasuke sintiendo como se contraía y contenía un gemido, lamí todo el rastro húmedo que iba dejando el hielo y tome nuevamente la toalla pero esta vez se la arranque, empecé a masajear su miembro que estaba increíblemente duro y sin dudarlo lo metí en mi boca, Sasuke no pudo evitar gemir lo que me dejo saber que le estaba gustando, pase mi lengua por la punta de su erección y luego comencé a chuparlo.

-Sakura dios mío, estoy por correrme- eso era lo que estaba esperando que diga desde que comenzamos a besarnos.

Me levante dejando a su miembro realmente erecto y busque mis ropas para vestirme, Sasuke no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo lo ignore y salí de su departamento ya totalmente vestida y fui a la parada de taxi en la que me había fijado cuando venia con Sasuke que tan solo estaba a una cuadra y subí a uno. Una sonrisa se asomo por mi rostro al recordar lo que Sasuke me grito antes de lo abandonase "LA GRAN PUTA SAKURA, VENI A TERMINAR LO QUE COMENZASTE" Sasuke estaba tan erecto que le dolía y bueno Uchiha como dije, _el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor._

**Espero que les halla gustado, no se porque pero nunca soy capaz de releer lo que escribo asi que no se como quedo y les agradecería mucho que me lo digan por reviews siii? Por favor! Amo los reviews son mi inspiración (: **


End file.
